Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *fixed Rest system doesn't heal stabilized unconscious companions. *the default module load script in the toolset doesn't set campaign vars it should for a soz death system campaign dead companions are raised to 1 hp on area transitions. *fixed SW Faerun Map. Upper SE transition not working *Where were you when this happened? I loaded al-qasr and leveled carcarin to level 15. I took Kaedrin specific spells such as K's orb and chasing perfection. All spell descriptions and effects worked normally. I also leveled her with a Kaedrin prc and things continued to work normally. Tested her spells on scorpions. When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *tonyk ai issue. You can change weapon behavior in the behavior tab. Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). *-Never ending arrow and bullet ended. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *Crown journal: Didn't move forward when third crown piece obtained. Frozen Pyramid. Still says I have 2 peices. 2nd pieces from Pros. Neverwinter * your bed right inside the door, bed will fade, added pic showing exactly where no stuff to get in your house at beginning *still no wizard fight when following mage path - just get the xp but they don't actually fight *when following mage quest - journal didn't update when got wand - thus springapple didn't tell about mom when left sewer *can't get to both right and left side of crypt. doesn't let anyone move down hallways anymore. also vampires (working on PC's side) keep beings summoned for some reason. this blocks area where priest and zombies are and blocks area where kvas's mom is. *in Hemlock's, is not colored when he fires his convo *hemlocks note should say vampire bat's tooth so it's clear *merchant for the tooth needs to be nwn1 style *with hemlock, extra space in convo before "sorry, he escaped: *kvas' mocking of the dock guards next to the harbormaster is not action colored, and should have a second line so it's not a barkstring and the player misses it *in the Etienne confrontation room, there is an empty armoire that's usable *the guards of the book collector are guards, not "Guards", inconsistent capitalization *kvas gained some dawrf feats at level 2 for some reason *no xp given for disarming trap on skull theives outside door *homeless campfire in the nest has wrong colored light *abandoned "spider" house should have cobwebs *with Hemlock "Eye of. no", doesn't flow, or capitalization wrong. something needs fixed there. *w/ hemlock: crystal skull check does not check party *w/ hemlock: xp not granted if you choose the steppin fetchit response *w/ hemlock: he gives you 250 gold but this is not action colored *w/ hemlock: that robe of uselessness, grammar issue. *academy: sewer trap gives too much xp *academy: boshnak's store should have unlimited items *alternate crypt: se corner, a sarcophagus doesn't give xp for unlocking. *alternate crypt: sarc right before ne room doesn't give xp for unlocking. *alternate crypt: ne room usable sar on west wall can not be interacted with and opened. *alternate crypt: two doors in the same doorway in the path of the east *great graveyard: door to crypt in front of entry, in middle of area, size issue. *main crypts: walkmesh is busted *main crypts: vinadir's skeletons are friendly and run around. * Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *(new game using Oct 12 files) - magistrate still female *(new game using Oct 12 files) - it says Carcarin joins, but she doesn't. I talk to her again and she says she's busy and can't join. Calimport Muzad *check, but it's a key only door Cesai Estate: Locked door, when picking lock with wizard alive no DC check just chat message "1" everytime. Did not try with wizard dead. *Using newest Oct 13 files, cleared out previous module and campaign folders, and started new game. both bugs listed as fixed in Oct 13 update are not fixed -"graphic problems with NPCs, overlaping of female model ontop. merchant (which you're unable to talk to) next to Ghassan is just a cloak and crooked boots with lines connecting to Ghassan and causing a female model overlap on him as well. Happens on other NPC models as well", and "Alchemy merchant won't show their inventory". City of Pros *none currently Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently (all known bugs fixed in October 2 update) Ekkathys *fixed move the planar inn and the inn basement to the stronghold module for clarity. *fixed Stronghold Basement. Far west door opens but no transition. *fixed No door to planar inn basement *fixed innkeeper does not unlock basement door. *4x the width Inner Area: 1st Narrow bridge, too narrow *fixed Entering Temple crashes game. Made campaign items to jump to waypoint in temple finishes loading but crashes once sounds start. *fixed temple npc was injured. *added more "color" information from the paintings in the temple. *fixed Wizard town walk mesh. Useable door has bad wlkmesh. Plyer sinks as if stairs in that area and disapear under floor *fixed inside the ruins, Garnet now has his own faction that is neutral to everyone and he is the only member of. No more hostile plot Garnet. He is not supposed to be hostil inside the ruins. *some bug reports that were for removed content *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): Everyone in fort alive. Jounral updated and Karsidin has moved from his normal position. *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): Karsidin conversatio 1st time "You bring me back from the dead." I say "You served me well" & convo srops. All addition convo w/ him 1 liner "go take revenge" . Never tells about adventurers *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): Mindflayer, Tellner, Sia alive and using normal convosation. All slaves present and using normal strong hold conversations. *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): In basement I can go to forge and convo on control doesn't have it being broken, I have the choice to place crown in forge. (didn't do it) *fixed Sigil: Teleporter. In conversation I get skill success not possible but I am able to fix controls and get XP reward.\ *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *had to give up the alt texture and go with the default. the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *myth drannor interior: there is a banner in the archery room in a wall, by the entry door. *the portal vfx in the sarruck experimentation area do not look good. they show the entire square instead of the alpha channel being invisible. *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. *Building Issues: I requested to build Mage tower. Strong hold report has I built it. Sign by building is guard tower. And there are 2 buildings clipped together with a door with no transition. *Building Issues: I Requested to build temple. Temple there, but door off to side not connected to building, opens but no transition. *Upgrades: Sia conversation after 2nd fortifaction & third fortification -towers- Sia response "statement" *No time requirements between fortifaction and road upgrades. Able to Upgrade all in one sitting. *Sigil: Teleporter. When I use it. No transition. Party disapears and my appearance dissapears. Similiar to if script hidden is set true on PC. *Outer and Inner Area: Do to elevation camera often difficult to control and has less then normal elevation and control. *Outer Area: Walkmesh at entrance *Inner Area: End bridges. East bridge walkmesh doesn't connect to center arcane circle Murann *(investigating, this is an item from Apep's miscellany pack, it has as odd cost, 6610 with -5610 additional) Dispelling Dust and other grenade weapons all very inexpensive. Dust cost 11 gold for 10 uses, while scroll, with class limitations, cost 284 gold for single use. Other Areas *there is no fire elemental near the tortured king, nor a basement Temple of Dead in the mountains where you get tortured king - Fire elemental in library won't attack you. and, can't select or disarm trap in basement. *be fixed. moved entry wp well inside bree and made map trigger much smaller. Is the script assigned to on enter or on click? If on enter companions could be triggering transition.** as there is no area transition inside bree. Converted some buildings from environmental into placeables and re-baked.Bree: When entering town. If I walk right from the entrance fairly close to the building a little ways into town I get an area transition back to overland map. If I keep tight to the building on the far side of the street I'm fine. *fixed Nag H Ruins: Inscription @ entrance should have defaut mouse over to examine *you can now examine it. doesn't do anything Nag H Ruins: Telescope does nothing when clicked *fixed Nag H Ruins: Useable chair in library area. Does nothing when clicke and no description. *they now have contruct properties plus a few extra bonuses Nag H Ruins: Books. XP books should have use item mouse over, other books should have description mouse over. *fixed Nag H Ruins: Soul Golems. Not immune to mind effects, critical hits or sneak attacks. *fixed Nag H Ruins: 1st floor bed room, Protrait of Chancellor useable but nothing happens and no description *removed the leftover Nag H Ruins: 1st floor bed room, Area transition named . no transition *removed the arcane circle, should be more visible Nag H Ruins: 1st floor transition to 2nd floor hard to find. Mouse over next to VFX *fixed Nag H Ruins: 2nd floor. Blacksmith benches useable but nothing happens on click *switched to conversation. also now grants xp, in line with other books in Nag Hammadi Nag H Ruins: 2nd floor, book "See beyond Scope....." Should have default examaine mouse over. Very very very long description. May consider using conversation, having to scroll down a little annoying, easy to loss place especially with size, little move of slider will skip large sections. *fixed Nag H Ruins: Mirror, Return statue helping in battle. if statue set to immobile and unbumable and neutral faction. *you now examine them as was intended Nag H Ruins: 2nd floor. Several things have name . Chest door in secret passage *fixed Nag H Ruins: Mirror Epinioia usable and nothing happens when clicked. I assume this should have the crown piece, can't get it. *the toolset katana had that price Scimitar Hills: Naught katana worth -160,000 *fixed scimitar hills: several of the creatures did not have their creature hides *fixed scimitar hills: some creatures did not have max hp, which was different than elsewhere in the campaign. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter